Naruto's Mission: Making Hinata Smile
by Lovelyanime
Summary: Full summary inside. Naruto tries to make Hinata smile after seeing her sad at the park. Has some humer in it. naruhina story


**Disclaimer**: Lovelyanime does not own Naruto. She said if she did she would have Naruto begging Hinata to go out with him and tell her Sakura means nothing to him…

**Lovelyanime**: ALRIGHT! AUGUST 9!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!

**Hinata**: Ano, LA-chan, wh-what are you s-so happy about?

**Lovelyanime**: Why? WHY? I'll tell you why Hina-chan! Today is the day I turn sixteen!!!!! I had so much fun! I hung out with my friends and watched a movie and played truth or dare in my garage. I got cake thrown in my face. T.T My friend dared another friend to do it. ESC-kun was there too and he wouldn't really play with us. I tried to make him play and choose dare so I could throw cake in his cake, but I couldn't. TT.TT I was so sad. lol And you know what? Almost everyone was daring each other to poke me in the stomach and tickle me. TT.TT Sigh oh well, lets do a summary, shall we?

**Summary**: Naruto sees Hinata at the park and saw she looked a little upset. After that, he decides he'll do anything to make her smile. He buys her lunch, chocolate, and some other stuff. Then before he goes to see Hinata to give her some flowers, Shikamaru gives him some advise. What kind of advise did he give him? Read and find out.

**Lovelyanime**: Last summer I tried to make a little naruhina comic of Naruto trying to make her smile. I found the little comic when I was cleaning my room(for once) and thought I should write it as a story for my birthday. This is a lot different than the comic I tried to make like it was only Naruto and Hinata in it and no one else. I found another comic thing where a girl forms a Naruto fanclub, but her only member is Hinata. So after talking with Hinata the girl decides to help her get Naruto. Not sure when I'll type that up, but probably soon. Anyway, lets start the story!

**8/9/07**

**Title**- Naruto's Mission: Making Hinata Smile

"Give me a dozen of what ever girls like the most." Naruto told Ino while she was working at her family's flower shop. "Don't give me roses though. That's kinda original and I want something that a guy hasn't given a girl that much from your shop."

"Why? So you can give them to Sakura and see if she'll go out on a date with you?" Ino asked angrily. She thought that Naruto was a blind idiot and should be teached a lesson or two. After all, couldn't he tell Hinata cared for him very much while chasing Sakura all the time?

"Actually no, the flowers are going to be for Hinata-chan."

"What?!" Ino took what she said back, maybe he wasn't a blind idiot after all. "Why do you want to get her flowers?"

"That's none of your business! Just hurry and give me some flowers Hinata-chan might like so I can go see her!"

"Hmph, fine, just hold on a second." Ino went off looking for flowers Hinata might like from Naruto.

While the blonde waited for Ino to get the flowers he started to think of why he was there.

FLASHBACK

_Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha and was going to get some ramen. He had just finished his morning training and was off to get himself lunch. As he continued to walk, he looks over at the park to see what everyone was doing while passing it by. There were kids playing with each other, their mothers talking to one another, and then he saw Hinata. She was sitting on a bench by herself and staring down at the ground. He could see her sigh to herself with a small frown on her face._

'_Wonder what's wrong with her?' Naruto wondered as he came to a stop. He had never seen the Hyuuga girl this down before. He looked around the park to see if any of her teammates were around, but could not find them. He looked back at Hinata and came up with an idea. 'I know, I'll get her some ramen! That always makes me better!'_

_After that thought, Naruto ran towards his kunoichi friend to cheer her up. When he finally made it he saw that she had not notice yet that he was there. He knelt down in front of her so he would be able to see her face. Hinata had her eyes closed and seemed to be thinking about something. He leaned his face towards hers and thought she looked pretty cute close up like this._

_Hinata still had her eyes closed and thinking about if she should tell Naruto that she liked him or not. She then felt a slight breeze of some sort hitting her face. The small breeze felt warm against her skin and smelled like…Ramen?_

_Hinata opened her eyes and blushed deeply. Right in front of her was her crush right in front of her. "N-N-Naruto-kun?!"_

_The blonde boy grinned at her. "Oi Hinata-chan! I was just walking by when I saw you looking kind of depressed. Just came to see if you wanted some ramen."_

_Hinata could not believe her ears. "Ano…S-sure, I-I don't see why not." Hinata looked away from Naruto, poking her index fingers together. She was so nervous now, Naruto was in her face and asking if she wanted some ramen. _

_Naruto watched Hinata closely, she was turning read and poking her fingers again. He saw that she was not smiling and looked very nervous. 'Maybe she doesn't want to get ramen?' He stood up and tried to think, maybe he should ask her if she wanted to eat something else?_

_Hinata stood up from her seat on the bench. "Sh-should we g-go n-now Naruto-kun?"_

"_Huh? Oh, um…Maybe we can eat something else if you want?"_

_Hinata stared at Naruto, not believing what she just heard. "I th-thought you wanted s-some ramen."_

"_Well I do, but I don't mind going anywhere you want to go."_

_Hinata blushed some more and looked back down at the ground. "Ano…Okay…"_

"Here you go baka!" Ino said, brining Naruto out of the memory. "Guys don't really buy these very much but girls that I know still like them."

Naruto took the flowers and examined them. The petals on the flower were dark blue, which reminded Naruto of Hinata's hair. He was not sure if Hinata would like them or not, but decided to just get them. Naruto paid for the flowers and went off to look for Hinata, leaving Ino behind as she went to make a call to the other kunoichis.

Naruto continued to walk to look for Hinata and give her the flowers. He decided to see if she was at the training ground where her teammates and she would hang out all the time. As he walked he thought about what had happened after he had lunch with Hinata.

FLASHBACK

_Naruto stared at Hinata as they walked away from the café they just ate at._

'_She still hasn't smiled yet.' Naruto thought. 'All she did was stare at her food and turned all red.' Naruto had tried to make her smile like making jokes and she did smile a little, very nervously. But Naruto knew that, that was not a real smile. He knew she could do much better than that. 'I have to try harder.' _

_Naruto looked around, trying to think of what to do to make Hinata smile. He then saw a candy store up ahead and grinned. He got in front of Hinata, making her stop in her tracks._

"_You mind if you can stay here a sec Hinata-chan? I'll be real quick." Naruto told the Hyuuga girl._

_Hinata blushed a little as she mumbled a silent, "Hai."_

_Naruto grinned at her and ran to the candy store. Hinata waited patiently until she saw him coming back, hiding something behind his back. He brought what ever it was in front of her and saw it was a heart shaped chocolate box. Being the idiot he was, Naruto did not realize that what a heart shaped box of chocolate could mean to a girl. _

'_Ero-sennin told me that girls like chocolate.' Naruto thought. 'Especially when it's that time of month. Whatever that's supposed to mean.'_

_Hinata, like always, blushed deeply and took the chocolate box from Naruto. Ano…N-Naruto-kun, you r-r-really d-didn't h-have to g-get m-me th-this. Y-you already paid f-for our l-lunch." Hinata frowned, she really did not like to have people waste their money on her. Especially when it was Naruto._

"_Nonsense, I think that it would be nice that you got a little desert." Naruto told her._

'_Damn.' Naruto thought. 'She's still not smiling! Maybe I should get her something else…I know!'_

"_Do you want me to get you some cinnamon rolls?" Naruto asked her, noticing she turned her head up to look at him. "You do like cinnamon rolls, right?"_

"_Ano…I-I do, d-demo-"_

"_Then it's settled!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and began to drag her away. "I'm still hungry so lets hurry and get them!"_

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around and saw Shikamaru and Chouji coming towards him. 'Shikamaru is a lady's man. Maybe he knows what makes girls happy.' Naruto thought, remembering girls like Temari, Ino, and a bunch of other girls liked him.

"What's up you guys?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru yawned. "Lets see, there's clouds, the sky, planets, stars, galaxies-"

"That's not what I meant…"

"I know that, just messing around with you." Shikamaru smirked.

"Oi Naruto, we just want to know if you want to go to get some ramen with us." Chouji said with his stomach growling for some food.

"Nah, I think I'll pass. Thanks anyway."

Shikamaru and Chouji stared at Naruto, not believing what they just heard. Naruto just turned down ramen…

"Are you sick Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Better yet, what have you done with the real Naruto?!" Chouji yelled, taking a step backwards as he pointed at the blonde.

Naruto's right eye started to twitch annoyingly. "I'm not sick and I'm the real Naruto. I just don't want any ramen cause I'm trying to do something right now. Oh and Shikamaru, what do you think makes girls happy?"

Shikamaru was not sure what he was talking about when he noticed his friend was carrying some flowers. "Why? Who is it that you're trying to make happy?"

"Hinata-chan."

Shikamaru smirked at the name. "That'll be easy then…" Shikamaru leaned towards Naruto ear and whispered a few things. After he was done whispering to Naruto, he stepped back and walked away. "If the flowers don't work, just do what I just told you to do."

Naruto was wide eyed at what Shikamaru said. Could he do that? Would Hinata even accept to do so? Only one way to find out. He quickly started to run towards Team 8's training ground once again. He had to hurry.

On the way Naruto was stopped by more of his friends. Because of this, he was starting to get real annoyed and felt like yelling. All he was trying to do was go see Hinata at the training ground and give her some flowers. When he finally made it, he saw that Hinata was sitting against a tree, relaxing from her hard training.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled and ran up to her.

Hinata looked up at him and blushed. "N-Naruto-kun, wh-what i-is it?" She asked as she stood up.

"I just came by to give you these!" He held out the blue flowers out for her.

Hinata grabbed the flowers and sniffed them. 'They're very pretty and smell so nice.' Hinata's blush went into a deeper color of red. "Ano…Th-thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata brought the flowers closer to her nose, covering her mouth so Naruto was unable to see the smile on her face.

Because Naruto could not see the smile, he thought that she was frowning as she did with the chocolates. Naruto, already irritated enough, could not take it any more and thought it was now best to go with Shikamaru's idea.

"That's it Hinata-chan, you won't smile for nothing so you leave me to my last resort." Naruto said in a serious voice. Then all of a sudden Naruto got side tracked.

'Last Resort…I like that song.' He thought before starting to sing in his head. 'Cut my life into pieces.'

Hinata stopped smelling the flowers. "Wh-what is it?"

'This is my last resort.'

"N-Naruto-kun?

'Suffocation, no breathing.'

"Naruto-kun?"

'Don't give a f-'

"Naruto-kun!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that. Kind of dazed off there for a sec."

"I-it's o-okay. N-now, wh-what was it th-that you w-were saying?"

"Um…Oh yeah! Now I remember!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's shoulders and pulled her closer t him. He looked her right in her eyes as she did the same while blushing harder than ever before. "Because you haven't smiled for anything I have done for you, I'm going to take you on a date."

"N-n-nani?!" Hinata could not believe it. Her crush said he was going to take her out on a date. Uzumaki Naruto was telling her he was going to take her out on a date… '**OMFG!!!!**' Was all that was going through Hinata's head.

"I'm going to take you somewhere nice and fancy, weather you like it or not."

Hinata would normally yell at a guy for telling her of what they were going to do. No guy was going to order her around like that. But this was different. Naruto wanted to go out on a date with her and she knew this was her only chance to be with him! There was no way she was going to tell him no.

Naruto watches her turn red and looking very nervous. He thought it was cute, even cuter than when she was at the park. For some reason, Naruto started to lean his head towards hers. This was not part of the plan Shikamaru told him, but Naruto did not really care and thought this could work too. He continued to lean forward until his lips touched Hinata's.

'This feels…Very nice…'

Hinata snapped out of her daze of Naruto wanting to go on a date with her when she felt her lips on something. She saw that Naruto was kissing her and she could not believe it. She was thinking that it was all a dream, but the kiss felt so good at the moment. She dropped the flowers she was holding and put her arms around Naruto's neck. She pulled him closer into the kiss, never wanting it to end.

Yet, after a few minutes they had to pull away to breathe. Naruto moved his right hand up to Hinata's cheek and held it. "You're very beautiful this close up, you know that?"

Hinata, not believing what was happening. First, Naruto buys her lunch, get her chocolate, cinnamon rolls, some other stuff that had not been mentioned because there was not much time to show(sorry, I did have more planned but I wanted to hurry and update so I was unable to show what else Naruto did), got her flowers, told her they were going to go out on a date and kissed her. Thinking about all of this, Hinata grinned and fainted in Naruto's arms, her nose bleeding slightly.

"HUH?! HINATA-CHAN?! WHAT'S WRONG?! WAS IT SOMETHING I SAID?!"

End of one shot.

**Lovelyanime**: Okay, what to say first. Hmm…I didn't have time to write a lot for the story so I only mentioned a few things Naruto did for her. Sorry it's short, but I hope it was still good. I think that if a guy gives me flowers, I don't want to get roses. I mean, a lot of guys do that for girls, but can't they think of something else besides that? It's too original. When someone buy me things like candy, I feel kinda bad for wasting their money. I thought that since Hinata is timid and is worried about things and people I thought it would be a good idea if she felt bad when Naruto bought her some chocolate. While ESC-kun and I was still at school we would always what's up to each other and then say, 'the roof, the sky' and so on. I thought it would be kinda funny if I put that on. I also thought it would be funny if I put Naruto singing Last Resort in his head. Every time I hear someone say last resort I think of the song. lol I know strange, but oh well.

**Naruto**: So LA-teme, how does it feel to be sixteen?

**Lovelyanime**: It feels kind of good. I found out before I have the same birthday as Tsunade's little brother. I thought it was so cool I had the same b-day as a Naruto character. Lol It will kinda suck being sixteen now since I have to find a job now. My parents are making me do it. TT.TT I'm so sad because I won't be able to update as much as I should. I hope no one get upset about it.

**Hinata**: P-please review e-everyone. I-it w-would m-make a-a w-wonderful present f-for LA-chan.


End file.
